


Sudden Surprises

by chaeswayy



Series: Samo [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, little kid I.N (stray kids), little kid yuna (itzy), oh yeah and they got married...surprise, pro soccer star momo, sana just wants to read her book, teacher sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeswayy/pseuds/chaeswayy
Summary: When Momo visits Sana at work one day after coming home from a long road game schedule, she suddenly steals the attention of all the six year old's in the room. And while Sana should be mad at the older for interrupting her group reading time of ‘if you give a mouse a cookie’, she can’t help but be in awe at how Momo interacts with her students.Or just Sana finally feeling like it's time to start that conversation everyone’s always bugging them about…
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Samo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Sudden Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So a really big time jump if you've been following along with the series but i just starting thinking about this at two in the morning and couldn't go to sleep until i got it finished the other night so here we are. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ps. i'm really bad at titles...just ignore them

Lunch time was always an experience with a class of energetic six year old's. Sana sat with the other teachers as they all talked among themselves while still keeping an eye on the row of students sitting at their assigned lunch tables. It was eventful to say the least, always having that one student that needed to use the restroom or go back in line or just had to ask something so random none of them knew what even brought the question on.

Once their thirty minutes were up Sana guided her line of students back to her room, allowing everyone in before closing the door behind her. She watched silently as they all fell back into their normal routine, sitting quietly (or as quietly as they could possibly get) and waited for her instructions. 

“We only have three tasks left before the day ends. Carpet reading, math tables, and stamps. If we work now we can get more done, and end the day with group reading and stamps. Does that sound good?” She spoke from the front of the room, earning some nods and a few loud yeah’s. 

“And since we haven’t had any red marks today, I'll allow you to work with your table again. But no cross talking. If we have a question we raise our hands remember.” She reminded, beginning to pass out the worksheets.

There were three problems of adding up the number of objects in two boxes. Three problems of using three dice to make an equation. And three more problems of fill in the blank on the number line. Nine in total and since she was allowing them to work together she felt it shouldn’t take as long as usual, though she knew if they needed extra time there wouldn’t be a problem with that. 

Walking around the room she silently observed, answering any questions or helping when it was needed. She liked seeing her students work together, it made her proud that everyone got along and for the most part were an easy class of kindergartners. It always made her think of her past students, knowing most of them were just down the hall in their new classrooms, hoping they were still doing well and remembering her lessons while obtaining new ones. 

“Mrs. Hirai.” She heard, pulling her from the sudden trance she found herself in. 

“Yes sir, how can I help you.” She replied quickly, kneeling down next to the short table to be face-to-face with the small boy. 

“I-I don’t know this one.” He spoke pointing aimlessly at the worksheet as he looked up at Sana with a small frown, and sana just guessed it was the last unsolved problem on the page as she checked it over. 

“Okay then let’s look at it together. Can you count how many dots are in this one.” She asked, pointing to each dot as he counted them off. 

“Five, good job. Now how about this one, can you count this one too.” She continued helping him again to count aloud. 

“Okay so if you have five dots in this box and four dots in the one, how many dots does that make...count them all together.” She added waiting as he tried to solve the problem silently looking at the paper. 

“six...seven...eight...n-nine...nine dots?” He questioned looking back at his teacher who nodded with a smile. 

“Good job Jeongin, see you had it all along. You just had to take it slow, one step at a time.” Sana praised watching as he smiled back at her with a soft giggle before writing the final answer down. 

As the room's volume started to get louder she knew the majority must be done working, looking around and seeing everyone attempting to talk in an inside level. 

“Okay since it seems we’re all done, can you stack all our paper’s in the center of your table and I’ll come around to pick them all up. And don’t forget to put your names at the top, I can’t know whose is whose if there’s no names.” She called gaining everyone's attention. Again walking around and grabbing each group's stack, still making sure to check for no names just in case. 

As she placed it on her desk and turned back to face her students she found them already all turned to her, looking at her hopefully as if they couldn't wait much longer for their third favorite part of the day. 

“Almost. We still have to choose a book first. I picked three from the library this morning, we’ll draw a stick from the jar like yesterday and then that person gets to come up and choose today's book, deal.” She tried, knowing the idea wasn’t taken as easy yesterday though it seemed to work as everyone agreed quickly. 

“Okay, today's winner is...Yuna.” She called hearing as the little girl squealed, shooting up from her seat and basically ran to the front. 

“Which one Ms. Yuna...have you read any of these before.” Sana asked as the smaller looked at each book before landing her eyes on one. 

“Mommy reads me this one at home.” Yuna called pointing at the one with a small mouse in overalls on the front. 

“Yeah? Is that the one you want to read today.” She continued watching as the younger only nodded eagerly. 

“Good pick, I think everyone will like this one too.” She added with a warm smile before calling everyone over. All her students filling up the circled carpet in front of all the desks as she sat in her chair in front of them, holding the book up with one hand while making sure the pictures were visible. 

“If you give a mouse a cookie...then the mouse will ask for a glass of milk” She started, holding the book out before turning the page, though as she was about to begin again there was a knock at her door, stealing everyone's attention. 

“I wonder who that could be, you all stay right here.” Sana let out, dropping the book on the table before crossing the room. Peaking through the small window and freezing in her spot as the familiar women looked back at her, a smile creeping onto her lips as she stood on the other side of the door. 

Cracking the door open she looked at the older almost in disbelief, like it wasn’t really her wife standing there in front of her in the middle of the school day. 

“What-how are you here.” She whispered, the laugh the older let out ringing in her ears. 

“I took a flight back early because I couldn’t wait before Friday to see you again. And then I got impatient so I drove here…Can I not come in.” Momo explained, trying to look past Sana into the small classroom though the younger women blocked her view. 

“Baby I’m in the middle of a lesson...and you're a distraction.” Sana replied looking behind her to make sure no one was misbehaving yet before quickly turning back to the taller. 

“I’ll sit in the back, you won’t even know I'm here. I won't bother you, I promise.” Momo tried though Sana sighed, shaking her head. 

“I wasn’t talking about me, love. I have a class full of kindergartners who probably love you more than me since the last time you came up here.” She explained and Momo nodded back remembering how it went the last time she had come to visit her class.

“I didn’t even bring anything this time...Please.” The older tried again, pouting this time and it wasn’t long before Sana just sighed while rolling her eyes. 

“I swear I hate you sometimes. I was in the middle of carpet time, you butthole” Sana whispered grabbing at Momo’s hand who whispered back a soft ‘language Mrs. Hirai’ that led Sana to squeeze her hand as she couldn't help but roll her eyes again. 

Walking back into the room it only took seconds before Momo stole everyone's attention, all of Sana’s students either turning around in their spot or standing to their feet with what seemed like a million loud Momo’s filling the room. 

“Okay, okay everyone sit down. We use our inside voices, remember… It seems we have a surprise visitor today, even I had no idea so I bet you're all excited.” Sana instructed though she was sure none of them were even paying attention to her anymore as they all stared at the taller next to her in complete awe. 

“I had to come see my favorite kiddo’s, I was gone for too long.” Momo announced and that was the only thing she had to say to completely win other the younger women's students. All fifteen of the six years old's rushing over to crowd about her wife as they began asking endless questions. 

And she really wanted to be mad, she did. But it was Momo, she could literally do anything and Sana would follow along watching her as if she were fixing all the world's problems. Maybe it was just in the way they interacted or how Momo was with them. Completely soft and child like. Not caring if anyone were to walk into the room to see her playing with a group of kindergartners. 

It really made her think. 

“Okay everyone, it’s almost time for the bell. Can we all go back to our seats for stamps.” She called, the rest of her day stolen as the clock nearly reached two. And of course it earned her a few protests, everyone gathering back at their assigned tables with frowns. 

Momo sat at Sana’s desk as the teacher walked around the room, stamping each student's folder as a ‘I did good today’ thing for each parent to see. Finishing the rest of their end-of-day routine before forming a line at the door, making sure everyone had a chance to say bye to the soccer star before heading to the gym where they’d stay for guardian pick up. 

Coming back into the room she found Momo still sitting behind her desk, her presence in the room pulling her nose out of her phone as she smiled back at her. Almost like she was hoping it would save her from the trouble she was sure to be in with her sudden arrival. Though Sana had other things in mind as she sat on the edge of her desk facing the older. 

“I missed you.” She spoke and Momo didn’t wait any longer to grab her hands, lacing them together before standing to her feet. 

“I missed you too, I feel like that’s the longest I’ve been gone since training camp.” Momo replied, pressing a quick kiss to Sana's forehead. Knowing she wasn’t easy with kisses at her work place. 

“Nearly three weeks.” Sana informed, though Momo didn’t need to be told. They had both been keeping count of the days, like always. 

“But thankfully we don’t have any more road games for a while.” The older countered squeezing at Sana’s hand before leaving a kiss to the back of her palm. 

“I need a nap...take me home” Sana let out randomly, getting her wife to laugh before she just nodded helping Sana from the desk as they gathered her things. 

\\\

Opening her eyes she immediately felt the warmth coming from the body behind her, one of the many things she loves about Momo. Her own personal heater ( though it sounds weird as she thinks of it now), shaking the thought she tried to turn around feeling the arm around her waist tighten as Momo groaned lightly. 

“Don’t leave yet.” Her wife spoke, her voice a raspy as she tried to nuzzle into Sana’s back. 

“I’m not dummy, just let me turn around.” She replied hearing as Momo silently oh’d as she loosened her hold. The younger not even fully turned around yet before Momo pushed herself into Sana’s arms. 

“You big baby.” Sana whispered, though Momo chose to ignore this as she nuzzled into the younger’s neck with a content sigh. 

“I wasn’t going to say this because I really wanted to stay mad at you, but thank you for coming....I know I missed you and I’m always happy to see you but I know you probably made them happier than you did me today.” The younger continued, feeling as Momo smiled against her skin before leaving a kiss to her neck. 

“Like I said, I missed my favorite kiddo’s.” Laughing softly she just nodded before pressing her own kiss to the top of Momo’s head. Holding her tightly for a second before relaxing. 

She thought for a moment. About them two, about how far they’ve come since they first met, since graduating. About all the promises in their vows, about all the things they had talked about wanting in life, wanting with each other. And again her mind wandered to that place that had been coming up a lot more often nowadays, especially around friends and family.

“What's wrong.” Momo asked, suddenly pulling Sana from her thoughts as she moved to sit up. 

“Nothing why?” The younger replied though Momo didn’t buy it. 

“You were tapping your foot on the bed, you only do that when you're really thinking about something...is everything okay?” Sighing she knew there was no way she’d be able to get herself out of this, Momo could read her better than herself sometimes. 

“...You don’t have to tell me right now, but I’m right here. You can tell me anything, you know that.” The older added after a few seconds, turning to fully face the younger as she reached out to grab for one of Sana’s hands. 

“I uh...I’ve just been thinking a lot lately, about us...and how we’ve been married for almost two years now and I don’t know...I just-I know things get busy for you a lot with all your endorser's and season and I get busy too with school and stuff but I just...I was thinking…” Sana tried, losing Momo a little which made her shake her head as she moved closer squeezing at Sana’s hand. 

“You can tell me baby.” The older repeated really meeting Sana’s eyes this time as she watched her take a few deep breaths. 

“...I want to start a family.” Sana whispered, though Momo heard it loud and clear. Looking back at her as she held her breath, almost scared she actually hadn’t heard her right.

“If you're not ready we can wait. I know things are hectic right now, we can wait until you're ready or when things calm down a bit. I just...I wanted you to know that I’m ready.” Sana quickly added, worried about why Momo wasn’t saying anything back though the older shook her head dismissing her sudden fear. 

“You want to have a baby.” Her wife asked gently, her demeanor changing as she squeezed Sana’s hand again, a little softer this time. 

“Yeah...but like I said if you're not ready we can wait, I don’t want you to have to-” The younger again tried to say though Momo shook her head again stopping her. 

“No. No, we've always done things for me. You've always given up things for me...You always said you wanted to start a family and have kids, you said we had to have two so the one wouldn't get lonely. Also so we could see who ends up like who. If this is what you want and you're ready then I’m ready too, if it’s with you then I’m always ready.” It took her a second to let the words sink in, trying to find anything in Momo’s eyes that told her she wasn’t being completely honest though she couldn’t, smiling brightly as Momo tried to lean forward. 

“You want to have kids too” Sana interrupted her, making Momo laugh softly as she sat back again. Grabbing at Sana’s other hand she laced their fingers once more before shifting a bit to get comfortable and again looking back at Sana with a soft smile. 

“Little us running around after getting into our closet trying to play dress up or sneaking out with me to get ice cream while you're busy. Teaching them to kick a ball or learn how to do whatever it is that they gravitate towards. Having all the girls fight over who’s gonna be their favorite aunt or us arguing about who’s the cooler parent...or telling them the story of how we met and fell in love and always adding something new and random because I’m never gonna be done falling for you...Sana how could I not want a family with you.” Momo let out, smiling to herself as she pictured it all. Knowing deep down she was definitely going to be the cooler parent, how could she not.

“I love you.” The younger women quickly spoke, practically throwing herself onto Momo causing them to fall back onto the bed as Sana left a few kisses to each of Momo’s cheeks. 

“And I love you more.” She knew it wasn’t possible shaking her head slightly before finally giving Momo that kiss she had been going for a few seconds earlier though she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as the realization sunk in, again earning a soft groan from Momo as they pulled apart slightly. 

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Sana whispered happily, her smile so bright Momo almost felt herself squinting up at her. 

“We’re gonna be mom’s” Momo stated matter-of-factly as she nodded, Sana really pulling away now as everything quickly sunk in fully.

“Maybe we should reconsider.” ... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas you'd like me to write with this pair feel free to let me know (but keep it clean pls...)  
> I'll try my best to keep this series going if you all like it.


End file.
